culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Daylight Again
| }} | rev2 = The Music Box | rev2Score = }} Daylight Again is the seventh album by Crosby, Stills & Nash, and their fourth studio album comprising original material. It peaked at #8 on the Billboard 200 albums chart, the final time the band has made the top ten to date. Three singles were released from the album, all making the ''Billboard'' Hot 100: "Wasted on the Way" peaked at #9, "Southern Cross" at #18, and "Too Much Love to Hide" at #69. It was certified platinum by the RIAA with sales of 1,850,000. Background The genesis of the album lies in recordings made by Stephen Stills and Graham Nash at intervals in 1980 and 1981 and the album was originally slated to be a Stills-Nash project. They employed Art Garfunkel, Timothy B. Schmit, and others to sing in place of where David Crosby might have been. Executives at Atlantic Records, however, had little interest in anything but CSN product from any member of the group, and held out for the presence of Crosby, forcing Nash and Stills to start paying for the sessions out-of-pocket.Zimmer and Diltz, p. 226 They began to turn toward the company's point of view, however, and decided to invite Crosby to participate at the eleventh hour. Crosby brought two of his own tracks to the album, "Delta," where Stills and Nash squeezed their vocals into Crosby's already-taped multi-tracked harmonies, and "Might As Well Have a Good Time," which received the bona fide Crosby, Stills & Nash treatment.Zimmer and Diltz, p. 228 Most of the recording, however, features other voices in addition to the main trio, a first for any CSNY record, as is the number of outside writers. Graham Nash wrote the album's biggest hit, "Wasted on the Way," about the time the group spent in squabbles and diversions rather than concentrating on their music. The song "Daylight Again" evolved out of Stills' guitar-picking to accompany on-stage stories regarding the South in the Civil War, segueing into "Find the Cost of Freedom," which had been the b-side of the "Ohio" single in 1970.Zimmer and Diltz, op.cit. As the first album by the band in the video age, a music video was filmed to accompany "Southern Cross" featuring the band and one of their favorite metaphors, a sailing vessel. It received a fair amount of rotation on MTV in 1982 and 1983, and helped to propel the album's sales. The album has been released on compact disc on three occasions: an initial time in the 1980s;The date constantly given for first generation remastering for digital as issued on compact disc, October 25, 1990, is the earliest date for which amazon.com has records regarding compact disc releases. So, for any CD that came out prior to that, they simply put in that date rather than an actual one since they do not have it. Every single first generation compact disc was not issued on October 25, 1990. remastered using the original master tapes by Ocean View Digital and reissued on September 20, 1994; and again remastered using the HDCD process and reissued by Rhino Records on January 24, 2006, with four bonus tracks. Track listing Side one | length1 = 4:51 | title2 = Wasted on the Way | writer2 = Graham Nash | length2 = 2:52 | title3 = Southern Cross | writer3 = | length3 = 4:41 | title4 = Into the Darkness | writer4 = Graham Nash | length4 = 3:23 | title5 = Delta | writer5 = David Crosby | length5 = 4:15 }} Side two | length1 = 3:12 | title2 = Too Much Love to Hide | writer2 = | length2 = 3:58 | title3 = Song for Susan | writer3 = Graham Nash | length3 = 3:08 | title4 = You Are Alive | writer4 = | length4 = 3:04 | title5 = Might As Well Have a Good Time | writer5 = | length5 = 4:28 | title6 = Daylight Again | writer6 = Stephen Stills | length6 = 2:36 }} 2006 bonus tracks | extra12 = originally released on Allies | length12 = 2:34 | title13 = Feel Your Love | writer13 = | extra13 = outtake | length13 = 4:28 | title14 = Tomorrow Is Another Day | writer14 = Stephen Stills | extra14 = outtake | length14 = 4:05 | title15 = Might As Well Have a Good Time | writer15 = | extra15 = Crosby demo | length15 = 4:15 }} Personnel * David Crosby — vocals; keyboards on "Delta" * Stephen Stills — vocals; guitars all tracks except "Delta," "Song for Susan," and "Might As Well Have A Good Time"; keyboards on "Turn Your Back on Love," "Since I Met You" "Raise a Voice," and "Feel Your Love"; banjo on "Daylight Again"; percussion on "Too Much Love to Hide" * Graham Nash — vocals; rhythm guitar on "Turn Your Back on Love" and "Into the Darkness"; harmonica on "You Are Alive" and "Raise a Voice"; piano on "Song for Susan"; organ on "Into the Darkness"; percussion on "Too Much Love to Hide" Additional musicians * Timothy B. Schmit — vocals on "Turn Your Back on Love," "Wasted on the Way," "Southern Cross," "Song for Susan," "You Are Alive," and "Tomorrow Is Another Day"; bass on "Song for Susan" * Art Garfunkel — vocals on "Southern Cross" and "Daylight Again" * Michael Stergis — guitars all tracks except "Delta," "Might As Well Have A Good Time," "Daylight Again," and "Raise A Voice" * Joel Bernstein — acoustic guitar on "Wasted on the Way" and "Song for Susan" * Dean Parks — electric guitar on "Delta" * Gerry Tolman — guitar on "Too Much Love to Hide" * Danny Kortchmar — electric guitar on "Raise A Voice" * Mike Finnigan — keyboards on "Turn Your Back on Love," "Southern Cross," "Into the Darkness," "Since I Met You," "Too Much Love to Hide," "You Are Alive," "Might As Well Have A Good Time," "Feel Your Love," and "Tomorrow Is Another Day" backing vocals — on "Turn Your Back on Love," "Southern Cross," "Since I Met You," "Too Much Love to Hide," and "You Are Alive" * Craig Doerge — keyboards on "Turn Your Back on Love," "Wasted on the Way," "Delta," "Song for Susan," "Might As Well Have A Good Time," "Raise A Voice," "Feel Your Love," "Tomorrow Is Another Day" * Richard T. Bear — keyboards on "Southern Cross" * Jay Ferguson — organ on "Song for Susan" * James Newton Howard — keyboards on "Raise A Voice" * George "Chocolate" Perry — bass all tracks except "Wasted on the Way," "Delta," "Song for Susan," "Might As Well Have A Good Time," and "Daylight Again" * Bob Glaub — bass on "Wasted on the Way" * Leland Sklar — bass on "Delta" * Joe Vitale — drums on "Turn Your Back on Love," "Southern Cross," "Into the Darkness," "Too Much Love to Hide," "You Are Alive," "Feel Your Love," and "Tomorrow Is Another Day" * Russ Kunkel — drums on "Wasted on the Way," "Delta," and "Song for Susan" * Jeff Porcaro — drums on "Since I Met You" and "Raise A Voice" * Joe Lala — percussion on "Wasted on the Way," "Southern Cross," "Into the Darkness," "Since I Met You," "Too Much Love to Hide," "You Are Alive," and "Feel You Love"; congas on "Raise A Voice" * Wayne Goodwin — fiddle on "Wasted on the Way"; cello arrangement on "Song for Susan" * Roberleigh Barnhart, Miguel Martinez, Ernie Ehrhardt — cellos on "Song for Susan" Production * Crosby, Stills & Nash — producers * Stanley Johnston, Steve Gursky — co-producers * Craig Doerge, Stanley Johnston — co-producers on "Delta" and "Might As Well Have A Good Time" * Stephen Barncard, Steve Gursky, Stanley Johnston — engineers * Gaylord Holomalia, Jerry Hudgins, Gerry Lentz, Jay Parti, Gordon Rowley, and Russell Schmitt — assistant engineers * Jimmy Wachtel — art direction * Mac James — design * Gilbert Williams — paintings * Henry Diltz, Mark Hanauer — photography * Joe Gastwirt — digital remastering References Category:1982 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Graham Nash Category:Albums produced by Stephen Stills Category:Albums produced by David Crosby Category:Albums with cover art by Jimmy Wachtel